<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Night to not be Forgetten by Artsy_Broke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810280">A Night to not be Forgetten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artsy_Broke/pseuds/Artsy_Broke'>Artsy_Broke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elder Scroll Character Dabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daedric Princes (Elder Scrolls), Daedric Quests (Elder Scrolls), Established Relationship, F/M, Marriage, Morning After, Nords (Elder Scrolls), a night to remember</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:54:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artsy_Broke/pseuds/Artsy_Broke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The young bard wakes up in an unfamiliar place after a night of drinking.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Sam Guevenne, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Sanguine, Sam Guevenne/Original Female Character(s), Sanguine (Elder Scrolls)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elder Scroll Character Dabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Night to not be Forgetten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dagga-Lile rubbed her eyes as she sat up. She blinked and looked around, trying to remember where she was and why her mouth tasted of mead and ale. She moved a hand down and felt she was on a bed. A bed a lot nicer than the inn that she was staying at.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bard threw her legs off of the bed and rubbed her upper arms. She slowly stood up and walked over to the mirror on the other side of the room. Dressed nothing but a robe, her face was even missing war paint, though she could see some under her eyes still.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Nord ran her fingers under her eye before moving it up to push her tangled and messy hair. Her hand moved to rub the back of her neck as she left the room to see Sam Guevenne drinking at a long table. She paused for a second before walking over to the table and sitting across from the Breton.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, where are we?” she asked, taking the tankard that Sam offered her. She brought it to her lips and tasted her favorite mead. A little early for alcohol, but she didn’t mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Misty Grove,” replied Sam, grinning at her. “How was your night?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I remember nothing… wait,” Dagga-Lile looked up at the man. “Misty Grove?” She looked around. “We’re in Oblivion?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam grinned even more, and before the bard’s eyes widened, as the man in front of her changed from Sam Guevenne to a daedra. She shoved her seat back in shock, making the mead spalted on her robe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you?” she asked him as she placed the tankard down on the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The daedra chuckled as he flickered his wrist to clean the mead off of the robe. “I am Sanguine, Daedric Prince of Debauchery. Also, your husband.” He held a hand up to show the ring on his finger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dagga-Lile blinked and stared at him for a second with a straight face. She slowly raised her hand to see the ring on her finger. She suddenly looked up at him again. “What happened last night?” she asked. Sanguine laughed as he explained everything they did last night, grinning each time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl rubbed the bridge of her nose as she listed off what happened, making sure she heard it right. “So, let me get this right. We wrecked the Temple of Dibella, stole a goat and sold it to a giant, and then bought a ring from some girl in Whiterun and ran off to Riften to get married… all in one night?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sanguine nodded. “Your friends… Marcurio and Tyendil were not entertained by the after-party, not very fun to drink with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Nord rubbed her face with a huff. “Did… did we…?” She dropped it when she saw the grin on Sanguine’s face. “You know, nevermind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat in silence for a while as Dagga-Lile looked down at the ring on her finger. “...So,” she spoke up again. Sanguine looked up at her. “Want some more entertainment?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sanguine tilted his head. “Oh? What do you have in mind?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Travel with me. I mean, we’re married now after all, and I don’t plan on stopping traveling anytime soon,” Dagga-Lile leaned forward a little, leaning against the table. “Besides Marcurio and Tyendil will ask about you and why you aren’t around. So, what do you think, husband?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sanguine laughed as she said this. “You argue your points well, wife. I’m in.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>